brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 3581
Part 3581, the Shutter Holder is a brick with shutter hooks. There is a lot of colour variety. Appearances Black: * 370 Police Headquarters (2) * 445 Police Units (2) * 585 Police Headquarters (2) * 659 Police Patrol with Policemen (2) * 727 Locomotive (8) * 1906 Majisto's Tower (2) * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold (2) * 6034 Black Monarch's Ghost (2) * 6048 Majisto's Magical Workshop (2) * 6059 Knight's Stronghold (2) * 6067 Guarded Inn (3) * 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (2) * 6079 Dark Forest Fortress (1) * 6081 King's Mountain Fortress (2) * 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (2) * 6083 Samurai Stronghold (2) * 6088 Robber's Retreat (2) * 6093 Flying Ninja Fortress (2) * 6243 Brickbeard's Bounty (2) * 6253 Shipwreck Hideout (1) * 6285 Black Seas Barracuda (8) * 7715 Push-Along Passenger Steam Train (2) * 8874 Battle Wagon (2) * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress (2) * 10000 Guarded Inn (3) * 10040 Black Seas Barracuda (4) * 10210 Imperial Flagship (2) Blue: * 163 Cargo Wagon (2) * 356 Italian Villa (2) * 362 Windmill (5) * 402 Universal Building Set (4) * 540 Swiss Villa (2) * 550 Windmill (5) * 694 Transport Truck (2) * 911 Universal Building Set (4) * 7760 Diesel Shunter Locomotive (4) Medium Stone: * 2 in 7036 Dwarves' Mine * 2 in 7785 Arkham Asylum * 2 in 8823 Mistlands Tower * 2 in 8799 Knights' Castle Wall * 2 in 65767 Attack from the Sea * 2 in 8894 Piraka Stronghold * 2 in 8813 Battle at the Pass * 2 in 8802 Dark Fortress Landing * 2 in 8800 Vladek's Siege Engine * 2 in 10197 Fire Brigade * 2 in 7094 King's Castle Siege * 7037 Tower Raid (1) * 3827 Adventures in Bikini Bottom (1) * 10193 Medieval Market Village (1) Old Brown: * 6552 Rocky River Retreat (9) * 6762 Fort LEGOREDO (4) * 6769 Fort LEGOREDO (4) * 6761 Bandits' Secret Hideout (1) Old Dark Grey: * 7417 Temple of Mount Everest (2) * 4707 Hagrid's Hut (1) Old Grey: * 2996 Adventurers Tomb (2) * 3739 Blacksmith Shop (2) * 4712 Troll on the Loose (1) * 6062 Battering Ram (1) * 6080 King's Castle (1) * 6090 Royal Knight's Castle (4) * 6097 Night Lord's Castle (4) * 6762 Fort LEGOREDO (2) * 6769 Fort LEGOREDO (2) Red: * 4 Basic Set (2) * 10 Universal Building Set (4) * 20 Universal Building Set (4) * 30 Universal Building Set (6) * 40 Universal Building Set (6) * 50 Universal Building Set (8) * 110 Universal Building Set (4) * 111 Universal Building Set (4) * 112 Universal Building Set (6) * 113 Universal Building Set (6) * 114 Universal Building Set (8) * 125 LEGO Building Set (2) * 165 Cargo Station (4) * 183 Train Set with Motor and Signal (4) * 356 Italian Villa (2) * 361 Garage (2) * 365 Wild West Scene (2) * 368 Taxi Station (4) * 400 Universal Building Set (4) * 485 Fire Truck (4) * 540 BASIC Building Set (6) * 540 Swiss Villa (2) * 547 Basic Building Set (6) * 550 BASIC Building Set (4) * 556 Emergency Van (2) * 566 Universal Building Set (2) * 577 Basic Building Set (4) * 590 Engine Co. No. 9 (6) * 599 Universal Building Set (2) * 672 Fire Engine (2) * 693 Fire Engine with Firemen (4) * 722 Universal Building Set (2) * 730 Basic Building Set (2) * 733 Universal Building Set (2) * 910 Universal Building Set (4) * 933 Windows and Doors (4) * 1074 Supplementary Set (14) * 1662 BASIC Building Set (Blue Bucket) (6) * 6389 Fire Control Center (2) * 6563 Gator Landing (1) * 6765 Gold City Junction (2) * 7720 Diesel Freight Train Set (4) * 7755 Diesel Heavy Shunting Locomotive (8) * 7820 Mail Van (4) * 7822 Railway Station (2) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (4) * 10027 Train Engine Shed (4) Red Brown: * 4754 Hagrid's Hut (2) Tan: * 7419 Dragon Fortress (6) * 7418 Scorpion Palace (2) * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship (2) * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys (1) White: * 1 Basic Set (2) * 2 Basic Set (2) * 3 Basic Set (2) * 3 Doors & Fences (2) * 4 Basic Set (2) * 5 Basic Set (4) * 7 Basic Set (8) * 105 Imagination Master Set 5 (2) * 115 Building Set (2) * 125 LEGO Building Set (2) * 135 Building Set (2) * 145 Building Set (8) * 363 Hospital with Figures (2) * 370 Police Headquarters (4) * 381 Police Station (4) * 386 Helicopter and Ambulance (2) * 554 Fuel Pumper (2) * 555 Hospital (2) * 565 5+ Build-N-Store Chest (6) * 566 Universal Building Set (2) * 585 Police Headquarters (4) * 588 Police Headquarters (4) * 710 BASIC Building Set (2) * 725 Basic Building Set (2) * 770 Rescue Set (2) * 933 Windows and Doors (6) * 1074 Supplementary Set (14) * 1591 Danone Truck (2) * 6244 Armada Sentry (2) * 6267 Lagoon Lock-Up (2) * 6276 Eldorado Fortress (3) * 6355 Derby Trotter (2) * 6374 Holiday Home (2) * 6379 Riding Stable (4) * 6396 International Jetport (2) * 6410 Cabana Beach (2) * 6418 Country Club (3) * 6419 Rolling Acres Ranch (7) * 7730 Electric Goods Train (4) * 9353 DACTA Theme Set (8) Yellow: * 14 in 1074 Supplementary Set * 8 in 190 Farm Set * 6 in 374 Fire Station * 4 in 135 Building Set * 4 in 855 Mobile Crane * 4 in 404 Universal Building Set * 4 in 7814 Crane Wagon * 4 in 955 Mobile Crane * 4 in 162 Locomotive without Motor * 4 in 912 Universal Building Set * 4 in 365 Wild West Scene * 4 in 6277 Imperial Trading Post * 2 in 671 Shell Tanker * 2 in 6392 Airport * 2 in 375 Castle * 2 in 744 Universal Building Set * 2 in 361 Tea Garden Cafe with Baker's Van * 2 in 360 Gravel Quarry * 2 in 379 Bus Station * 2 in 6263 Imperial Outpost * 2 in 1592 Town Square (Uk) * 2 in 580 Brick Yard * 2 in 6075 Castle * 2 in 1601 Conveyance External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1973